halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3/Archive2
Three Weapon Carrying In the picture where it shows a purple spartan on a warthog in halo 3, it shows that it has its assault rifle on its back while firing a mounted machine gun, and appears in the picture where a purple spartan is jumping on a ghost, does this mean that you could now carry three weapons at a time, instead of the usual two?. :In Halo 2 you could hold three weapons at once, two dual-wielded and one in reserve. When you board a turret, you drop the gun in your left hand, so when you get off you must pick it up again. I cannot see why your example could change the situation. --Dragonclaws 22:08, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::I meant that, you could be holding one weapon (or a dualwealding weapon) switch the anouther weapon and switch to another weapon that is not the same as the first, because in the photos it shows a spartan with a gun strap on his back with an assault rifle on it. :::Are you talking about having three weapons on you and being able to cycle between them all like that PoA glitch? I wouldn't think you would be able to do that, given the nature of the games so far. I think the one on his back just announces to every other player what he's carrying, also so it would be more realistic than a weapon just appearing out of nowhere when he switches them. --Dragonclaws 19:17, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that using the new controls, you could have the two dual-wielded weapons, acting as one... on your legs, while your third two-hand weapon would be on your back. Anyways, this is all moot since now that we can only carry six grenades H3's not gonna be any fun ; ) --Ryanman I agree, I dont think we will be seeing three weapons, the added secondary weapon visibility was designed for more realism, why would they spoil it with three weapons? It looks like lighter dual wielded weapons go on the side of the leg, heaver weapons go across the back. Hey Dragonclaws you misspelled another, sorry my Mom's made me a spelling and grammer freak. She's made it where I correct everybody's mistakes, you accidentally put anouther. Sorry I'm a spelling freak, just telling you.--prophit of war 14:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, typos happen. I don't bother with checking as much when I'm chatting here, as opposed to writing. --Dragonclaws 20:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :: Oh but wait... were there not two spelling errors in the accusation? Check the word "grammar" and "another" lol. --Ryanman Actually, as seen in the Halo Graphic Novel, some larger weapons go in the front like the Sniper Rifle. I saw it straped across the front of the Sparten testing the mjolnir armor. But the light weapon thing is right, it's in the same place Robocop puts his pistol just with a different type of super soldier.--prophit of war 14:42, 18 November 2006 (UTC) The sniper rifle is carried on your back, as seen in the Spikers picture on the article page. And carrying other heavy weapons in front such as the rocket launcher or fuel rod is just dum. --EliteDeath 21:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) And having heavier weapons on your back would not make sense. It would get in the way. --EliteDeath 14:10, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I think the three weapon weilding is only for graphic use. Like in Gears of War, you can weild four weapons, one or two of which you can see on your back. Your not going to be able to see that weapon except in cinematic scenes but it will be on your back, unlike Halo 2 and Halo where you pull it out of nowhere. That's all that it's about, at least I'm pretty sure. MaulYoda Wolverine Vehicle? I just read an article on bungie.net about some of the Halo 3 screenshots. It gives a lot of detail about the how some of the maps look right now. It mentions fusion coils, Covenant batteries, automated turrets, shield door and a whole bunch of other neat things. It's pretty cool. I would suggest checking it out :I heard of vehicle wolverine ::I should check it out. A vehicle called a wolverine would be awsome. --EliteDeath 16:56, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::it would --RimFire 20:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I have a picture. Check it out.--Spartan-007 14:46, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I have seen that vehicle before Halo 2 came out for sale. It was created by a fan of Halo: CE. He even made a video of his own. He created a lot of other vehicles of his own too. But apparently i have no way to prove it.--User:Radzon :It's at this link. --Dragonclaws 22:54, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Wolverine??? Vehicle??? Too much X-men??? Um. It does not mention anything about X-men in this Bungie article we speak of. But Covenant batteries? Does that mean reloadable plasma weapons?? Automated turrets? In multiplayer?? Fusion coils? Kaboom?? Shield door? Sounds like things can be added to this Halo 3 article. -- MC 19:28, 28 December 2006 It's called concept art. It's not real. MaulYoda and its awsome RimFirethe rebel anarchist someone with halo ce should put this in a map - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I saw this over a year ago, lol --Climax Viod 20:04, 12 January 2007 (UTC) yeah know that i think of it i did too lol. -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 20:26, 12 January 2007 (UTC) PS its still awsome. Shadow It seems like a pity that it only appeared once in Halo 2 in only one level. Radzon 07:14, 25 December 2006 (UTC) I wish we could drive it... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet You can, actually. Well, at least the turret. MaulYoda someone should put this in a halo ce map it would b AWSOME!!!! - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist You can drive it, but you have to mod it first. Halofan 17:10, 6 May 2007 (UTC) brute is a playable character in Halo 3 *You can play as a brute. -- User:Evillevi 03:24 27 December 2006 :You can? Where does it say that? -- Esemono 04:10, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :You can't, because it is written that you can't in the confirmed facts list.Are you joking?--Spartan-007 07:25, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *Bungie VERY firmly stated that there was definetely no chance that you could play as brutes (their official reason was that 'you would be depleting so much of your ammo to kill them' or something close to that). -- Dockman 17:35, 27 December 2006 (edit) The fact is, Brutes in Halo 3 will be significantly more exciting, clever, graphically impressive, terrifying, numerous and angrier than in Halo 2, but they won't be playable, especially since you, in the role of Master Chief, will be spending a significant amount of effort and ammunition reducing their population. -- Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/15/2006 10:47 AM PST :It appears the rumor started in Belgium but was disfuted by Frankie above -- Esemono 03:19, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Why can't we be Brutes in Multiplayer mode. Like In halo 2 where you choose whether to be a spartan or a elite. That would be a nice touch. --Spartan 1 1 7 22:26, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Bungie just decided not to do that this time around. Maybe the only reason they let us play as Elites is because eventually they sided with us, and there's almost no way the Brutes are going to do that. Also, they're just so much physically different, it would either make the Brutes look weak in multiplayer, or whoever chose to look like a Brute would have an unfair advantage. Guesty-Persony- ' 22:33, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::It's just multiplayer mode. It doesn't mean it has to go by the storyline. Plus you can't be invisible in multiplayer mode if your a elite. Not even for a little while like the Arbiter.--Spartan 1 1 7 23:00, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but not being invisible is something really tiny; making a Brute as weak as a Spartan or Elite would be a lot more significant, and it at least has to go by the definition of a Brute. Anyway, they don't even have energy sheilds, which is also a lot different. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 23:11, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::OHHH YEAH...., Im sorry I forgot they didn't have any sheilds. You make a good arguer. PROPS.--Spartan 1 1 7 23:23, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks. But you're pretty good too; you just don't back down until someone's proven wrong. =D PROPS. Also, in a threaded discussion like this, you see the colons at the beginning of each statement when you're editting? To your last edit, I added five colons, or five tabs when viewing it, so mine has six colons (right before "thanks") or six tabs, so you can see it's a reply to your post. Sorry if that's a little hard to understand... 'Guesty-Persony- ' 00:11, 4 January 2007 (UTC) right........... anyway playing as a brute would b kinda dum bcuz of the dofferences between them and the rest of... everyone else. i think it would b cool to play as a grunt, though - 'яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist Halo 3 Release date Hi there are many speculations about the release date of the game, but today i went into the website of wikipedia and notice that in the section of halo 3 of release info says that "On PLAY.COM a release date of 27/04/2007 has been specified" for the game. I went into the web page and it is true. What do you guys think???? Sebias 2 03:42, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :??? Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 03:43, 3 January 2007 (UTC) It sounds cool but im a little scepticle, I would think that it would take more time to "polish" the game and make it shine so to speak. Anyway, if its true than i need to hurry and get more money to buy it. lol. --Omrifere 04:03, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Shortly after i red the article in the wikipedia site of halo 3, and I posted in here someone ereased it from the wikipedia halo 3 info seccion. Sebias 2 04:35, 3 January 2007 (UTC) There has been no official word from bungie, therefore I'm pretty sure that this on play.com website is just using speculation, and a lot of hopefulness. --Dockman 17:14, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I heard from a few different sources that it will be released November 2007. However, one told me that it will be released January 2008. So I think it's safe to bet that it will be released sometime holiday 2007. April seems to early. I dont think is coming in 2008, is dumb. The thriler and al the videos said "Finish the fight 2007" why should they released the until 2008 the idea would be stupid not only because of the word "finish the fight", but because of all the products and marketing that advertise that the game will come out 2007. It will be a waist of time and money (Alot of money) to say it is released in 2007 and then it come out in 2008. Sebias 2 04:07, 5 January 2007 (UTC) The Beta Test Hi, this is fresh microsoft has officialy anounced 2 ways to get the BETA test of halo 3 which are buying "crackdown" (the upcoming game which has the keys for the xbox live test) and to sign up into the officil website http://www.halo3.com. Shouldnt we put this into the article page. Sebias 2 22:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Thank god I have a 360. I hope I can get that game. MaulYoda *Hi I just read this in the internet: http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=39660&mode=thread&order=0&thold=0, which explains what do you need to do to participate in the halo 3 beta test. Is about playing at least 3 hours of halo 2 between Feb. 1, 2007 and Feb. 3, 2007. You need to be among the first 13,333 players that registered the last november of 2006 in the 50 states of the USA, be 17 years old and own a 360 with hard drive. So i hope many of you had tried this because I did and I registered las november so I hope to get a piece of that halo 3 beta. So !!F.....g!! exited!!! Sebias 2 21:48, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Helmet? At the trailer Starry Night, Master Chief's helmet was detached from his head, it seems odd when he was fighting! --Master Chief Petty Officer 05:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) apparently, the blast of the wraith mortar that knocked him off the mongoose in the first place knocked off his helmet. it is wierd, though.--User:RimFire 21:11, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I agree with RimFire. The helmets are supposed to be securely attached which is why Spartans can fight in space. If it could be blown off, then it wouldn't be effective. However, I'm sure Bungie added it in the trailer for drama. --CrzyAznSprtn 21:44, 9 January 2007 (UTC) yeah probably. -User:RimFire Brutes I think Halo 3 Brutes have energy sheilds. In the halo 3 footage when a brute gets shot it looks like a elite geting shot Please sign after you post something in the talk pages. Anyway, it is a possibility Brutes can ahve shields. In Halo 2 level "Gravemind" after the Chief is teleported onto High Charity, Cortana says "Brutes! They don't have shield generators!" I think implying they can have shields. Also, Tarturas had one, a particularly strong one. The Brutes have new armor in Halo 3 too, so maybe they gotten shield upgrades? P.S. WHy is everyone suddenly typing in red font?--CrzyAznSprtn 19:55, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :User:Rimfire's signature had some open tags so that whenever he signed his edits all text after the signature would be red and really small. -- Esemono 22:30, 11 January 2007 (UTC) yeah i was just about to ask if everyone was seein this or it was just me going crazy. and i dont think the brutes have energy sheild generators cuz in the brute halo 3 video bungi said that they just had steel armor hesld together with leather straps or somethin like that. however i do think it is possible for the brutes to carry sheild generators, which then they would hav sheilds. but i guess we'll hav to just wait and see. User:RimFire 20:49, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Put this straight, at the trailer Starry Night, after Master Chief envaded the blast, he charged forwards to a hord of Brutes, now if he knows that Brutes have energy shields, it must be suicide than!--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:57, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Curious Thought There is an Elite seen in slaying a Brute with dual energy sword, does it seems possible it might be the Arbiter?--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:59, 11 January 2007 (UTC) What are you refering to? A scene in a trailer or what? --CrzyAznSprtn 14:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Obviusly its in the documentery 'Et tu, Brute?' or I wouldn't have ask this question!--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:25, 12 January 2007 (UTC) I saw the 'Et tu, Brute'. It was awesome. Could be the arbiter. Maybe a scene in halo 3 in the making. Also he's duel weilding energy swords which leads us back to the section if it's possible to duel weild energy swords.Spartan 1 1 7 21:52, 9 February 2007 (UTC) I thing it is Half jaw--The Chazz 22:03, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Elites Playable in Halo 3 Have there been any official releases on whether or not there will be an Covenant Elite character model for Halo 3? --Dockman 17:45, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Well it did show the Arbiter in the Brute.--Shishno, 2 January 2007 I can't watch those, 'cause my computer is too old. But what I was trying to ask is will there be playable elite charater models for multiplayer games? --Dockman 17:13, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Im preaty sure the elites are gonna be playable. First it adds some kind of personality and coolnes to the multiplayer game, and in the campaing you end up pretty much defeating the brute leader with the Arbiter with help of Johnson and Miranda and it is revealed that there are 7 more rings or halos that exist in the universe and the 3 the Arbiter, Johnson, and Miranda are going to find them or find something that deactivates them all which will require you to play it. think about it it will be borring only to whatch that in videos. So Im pretty sure the elites are coming back as a character and what I have heard from theories and speculations are that there may be more spartans involved in the game too. (It will be so awesome if you could also change not only the color or picture of your player but also the armor or the asppect; this will be more for the elites because the spartans always have helmet) Sebias 2 09:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Multiplayer Mode In Halo 2 you can create your "person" only to be seen while dueling other people. You can create your person as either a "Spartan" or a "Elite". I wonder what they'll do for halo 3. Maybe you can really detail your character. Instead of only color and a picture tag. Maybe you can really detail him. Any body heard anything???--Spartan 1 1 7 02:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah!! thats what i was talking about!! It would be awsome if you could realy detail your character in any way so that evryone has their own personality. Sebias 2 09:25, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::I know. In halo 2 you cant really create a character. You can only make it's color and a little picture tag. Thats not much. I wonder what they'll do for Halo 3???--Spartan 1 1 7 01:30, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, would be cool if they did maked it so that you could make an Elite have the same armor as an Honor Guard, Ranger, Arbiter, Honor Guard Councilor or Councilor. Or maybe even a combination of Elite armors. ex. Arbiter + Honor Guard = Arbiter armor along with Honor Guard Helmet and glowing edges :But that might not be possible. I mean think about the spartan's style. The spartan armor cannot be arranged too much even if you wanted to. The elites could be the only ones to be changed due to their many ranks and styles. --Radzon 22:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah! The elite armor idea sounds great. And if you choose a spartan you can choose rust armor, beat up armor, cracked face mask, blood coverd armor etc. Does that help you Radzon???--Spartan 1 1 7 22:42, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::Another idea is also that if you could choose between MJOLNIR Mark V, MJOLNIR Mark VI, MJOLNIR Mark VII and even the Spartan-IIIs SPI armor, and choose between the SPI Mark I and Mark II ::::Yeah that works two.--Spartan 1 1 7 20:51, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... I never thought about that kind of stuff hmmm... But i know for sure that the SPI armor cannot be used, because it has no shields. And its inferior to the Mark V, VI, or VII.--Radzon 22:30, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thats true. Glad you said it =]--Spartan 1 1 7 22:41, 12 January 2007 (UTC) The SPI armor has actually energy shields, though weaker than the MJOLNIR armor. Also, my idea included that every type of armor should have the same energy shields, not stronger, neither weaker, just to have a different look of armor. that would own but it might get in the way of aiming and everything.. Is there any talk of a possible more female looking Spartan for us girl players? About the female players, i saw another article that bungie is creating an alternate female voice for the multipayer spartans due to the high number of female players in Halo 2 but as far as i know it will only be heard when you are hurt or killed just like halo 2 and besides all spartans looked the same in their armor no matter what gender they where so i don't think there will be anything else.Radzon 21:28, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Will the Covenant be allied with Humans? After the Civil War of the Covenant, will the seperatists be our ally in helping us defeat the prophets and destroy the Halos? :Probably, but we don't know for sure. --Dragonclaws 09:57, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually tthe "covenant is led by the Prophets, so that would mean that the brutes are most of the covenant, it would be more accurate to say "will the Covenant rebels be the ally of the human". sorry, I'm just a symantical kind of guy.--Omrifere 22:28, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, that's the way I think of it, but obviously they are not rebels, they are seperatists, and its the Grunts are most of the Covenant, its seems to have a lot of fun watching these Covenant battling each other--Master Chief Petty Officer 08:32, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::The grunts I think, refering to the Halo 3 vidoc, will be in a split allegiance. You'll probably have grunt alleys and enemies. As for the covenant, it is confirmed that the elites will be against the brutes and considering the end of Halo 2, the hunters against the jackels and drones. But it could alter. [MaulYoda :if there is a aliance at the end of halo2 then it would make sense that there would still b one in halo3. at least at the beginning of halo3 - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist Gravity Hammer...OMG Will the Gravity Hammer (if usable) be the brute version of the sword?Because in halo1&2, the Gold Elites(who are the commanders) wield energy swords, and in halo 3 the brute commanders (or the chieftains) wield Gravity Hammers, like the gold elites wield energy swords.That means that a brute with a hammer must be encountered as an elite with a sword:KILL HIM A.S.A.P!!!--Spartan-007 10:05, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :yes i think there will b a gravity hammer for brute cheiftains bcuz a brute chieftain in starry night has one. - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebelious anarchist Terminus ::I really doubt it will be usable in Halo 3. The energy sword I understand as a usable weapon because it is battery powerd so...., it will eventually run out. I don't see how Bungie will let us use an all time weapon. Maybe it will be usable only in multiplayer mode. In multi player mode the energy sword never runs out. Think that'll be the case???--Spartan 1 1 7 02:39, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::They might include in the campaign with a battery, and after the battery ran out it becomes to heavy for MC to carry or something like that, 'cause its really irritating in games when enemies have weapons you can't use. Also, I don't think that the hammer would be included in multiplayer only because of unlimited uses, because the energy sword now has a battery in MP according to a weekly update --Dockman 23:53, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It could have a battery to blast out bursts of gravity like when Tartarus knocks the Arbiter into the shaft, and when that runs out it would be a melee-only weapon. --Dragonclaws 09:19, 9 January 2007 (UTC) It wouldn't be damn hard to kill the Brute, I mean, well, it isn't a very difficult job for me, I am saying, Everyone has its weakness--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *I've thought of something.Imagine that there will be a change in the weapon options when creating a gametype in halo3.Imagine that there will be a new option, which will be named "special weapons" and lets you choose between the grav hammer, the energy sword, and the spartan laser, or .....ALL!!!, to appear in the multiplayer map................AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!-Spartan-007 that would b aswome - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry wasn't thinking at the moment when i posted the last one. I completly forgot the Grav hammer blasted out gravity. (Retarded me. It's in the name!) Well...., now that i have been reminded by dragon claws, thank you. I agree with him. It's could run out and be a all time melle weapon. Or maybe it'll be so heavy that the cheif moves slower or something of that sort.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:56, 9 January 2007 (UTC) it still would b awsome. -User:RimFire O yeah..., no doubt it would be awesome.--|Spartan 1 1 7 03:07, 10 January 2007 (UTC) IF you all remember correctly during one of the final cutsceenes of halo 2 tart is dragging his hammer then when you go to fight him he switches on his shield and lifts it up, perhaps this is leading to an idea that the hammer requires power to be lifted up? and after its out it falls back to the ground Halo 3 Boxart Where did that Halo 3 boxart come from? And is it just possible boxart or actually confirmed? --Dockman 18:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :The Image page has some info -- Esemono 22:20, 11 January 2007 (UTC) It does look like something Bungie would do. I saw another version on another website. It looks like they just copied and pasted some screen shots, put them together and added some words to it.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:48, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Guys im going to be serious, that's the worst Halo 3 box art ever!!! only look at the "3" from halo 3. I think we should put in that space a better deffined picture or a most recent and officil like a picture of chiefe or something about halo 3 which is real. Because that picture is just not acceptable!!! Sebias 2 00:57, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Opinion to opinion. If you don't like it so much change it. Or don't focus on it.--Spartan 1 1 7 02:16, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks, someone finally stood up at the crowd to have shout this question, I am thinking, where did it come from, the Master Chief is from Halo 2's poster!--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:23, 12 January 2007 (UTC) but why would they put in a boxart with an H2 master chief i mean look at the gloves there totally different in h3 - Rihax SHall we disable this boxart?--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:06, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *The Box Art picture came from the Swedish magazine LEVEL who have it on their site with Bungie and Microsoft trademarks. I have a hard time believing that any legitimate company would mess with Microsoft, let alone Bungie who is very protective of Halo's image. It may just be the swedish box art but until an official American Bungie cover comes out I don't see any reason not to leave it at is--Esemono 06:41, 13 January 2007 (UTC) The Spartan Laser Do you find it is unusal to have a weapon named the Spartan Laser? I mean, the word spartan isn't very much mention in the Halo game. Does it hints a appearence of the other Spartans?--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:27, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Perhaps but it is possible that the laser was designed for the spartans and was just not finished until recently. These are just some of many possibilities, who knows? maybe you're right. --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 02:40, 15 January 2007 (UTC) *In the UNSC military, and in the universe of Halo, Spartans = Strength, Power, Hope. So it's only right that the military would use Spartan Colloquially to name a laser "The Spartan Laser". I think it's more for show than anything else. CaptainAdamGraves 05:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) But wait, the "Spartan" phrase is somewhat sensitive to the trilogy, no one would be as interested as to finding out the meaning of Spartan in the UNSC military. What I mean is that Halo 1 and 2 had only little mention of the word Spartan, they refer Spartan 117 to Master Chief, so the phrase 'Spartan' is very attractive in this game!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:30, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 style for Red Vs Blue Has anyone thought what Halo 3 could do to improve Rooster teeth's Red Vs Blue? user:the evil O,malley